


Little Love

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Come Marking, God/Human relationship, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Size Difference, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 15 - Intercrural Sex + Day 23- Size difference





	Little Love

“Morning my little love,” Horus smiled as he looked down at his half-awake human who had been curled into his side throughout the night. 

“Not that little,” Bek smacked his lips, eyes still closed and face sincere in this moment of not being fully asleep nor awake. 

“I think I’ll have to beg to differ,” Horus chuckled as he leaned down and brushed his lips over Bek’s face, full on laughing when Bek swatted at him absently. 

“Not. Little.” Bek repeated, eyes slitting open to mock glare up at the God. 

“Let me show you then my little love.” Horus easily lifted Bek up so his adviser was straddling his thigh. 

“This proves nothing.” Bek insisted as his cheeks redden as their naked flesh rubbed together. 

“Of course not dear one, why would it?” Horus asked innocently as he lifted Bek’s right hand up only to press his own hand to it, his fingers all but dwarfing the human’s.

“Are you trying to get me to without sex?” Bek flushed, this time in anger even as his cock began to harden at the obvious sight of how much larger Horus was in every way. 

“We ran out of potion, we’ll need to visit Hathor when she and Zaya come back from their trip,” Horus said casually as he bent his fingers over the top of his lovers making Bek glare at him. 

“You can say romantic and sex filled vacation instead of trip, it’s not a secret.” Bek rolled his eyes as he tore his hand away from Horus’ in a huff. 

“It truly is not, but I was trying to make a point here in case you forgot.” Horus tugged Bek closer, the human moaning weakly at the friction on his growing erection. 

“Making me annoyed with the way you point out our size difference? So sorry you highness that not all of us are Gods.” Bek tried to stay mad but Horus sealed their lips together in a mind-melting way.

“What was I saying?” Bek asked hoarsely, lips still parted when Horus pulled back looking far too smug for Bek’s health. 

“Our size difference dear one.” Horus cupped Bek’s cheek lovingly. 

“Right, yes that.” Bek blinked a few times before yelping when Horus picked him up and turned him around so he was seated firmly on the King’s lap. 

“Horus! We ran out of the potion remember?” Bek yelped as he felt Horus’ cock rubbing at his bare ass. 

“Oh I remember, just trust me, my little love.” Horus kissed the patch of skin just under Bek’s ear, loving the way Bek shivered at the brush of skin. 

“I do,” Bek said honestly and he blinked a few times at the realization before slumping back against his King. 

“Then relax,” Horus crooned as he grabbed onto Bek’s hips, his fingers covering many inches of Bek’s honey gold skin. Bek let out a surprised moan when Horus smoothly pushed his hips forward, his cock sliding between Bek’s strong thighs and along the underside of Bek’s hard cock. 

“Oh!” Bek clenched his thighs on reflex. 

“That’s right dear one, just like that,” Horus said breathlessly as he repeated the action, the tensing of Bek’s thighs giving him more pleasure the second time around. 

“This is strange, but it feels good…” Bek moaned as he reached behind to tangle his fingers in the God’s hair as he arched his back. Horus slid his right hand up to lightly curl around Bek’s throat to keep his back arched as he actively fucked the human’s pressed together thighs. 

“So good, oh my god.” Bek moaned as he darted his eyes down and body jerked when he saw how small his cock looked compared to Horus’. Horus edged his index finger into Bek’s mouth and moaned when Bek suckled at the digit automatically as he flexed his thighs. 

“We’re going to come like this, my little love.” Horus sucked at Bek’s neck, lavishing the skin until he knew that all of Egypt would know Bek belongs to him. 

“Ah, H-Horus!” Bek gasped, free hand gripping the God’s hand on his own hip as the King picked up the pace of his own thrusting. Bek found himself reduced to a gasping, keening, shuddering mess on Horus’ lap; usually, it took the God being deep inside of him to render him into this state. 

“Come for me my little love,” Horus encouraged, voice rough and deep in Bek’s ear. Bek let out another groan and he clutched onto Horus the best he could as his orgasm overpowered him, surprising him extremely. Bek let out something close to a wail as his body shook and Horus just held him tight. Horus let out his own cry of pleasure as he felt Bek’s cum drip down onto his own aching erection and the God came, cum soaking Bek’s thighs as he did so. 

Horus dropped his head down onto Bek’s head as the two panted for breath, clinging together as they slowly came down from their respective highs. 

“Horus!” Bek half shouted, half laughed when the God tumbled them onto the bed, keeping their positions but wrapping both arms loosely around Bek’s stomach and face buried in the human’s neck. 

“So what do you think of our size difference now my little love?” Horus asked curiously.

“I can see the appeal, I suppose I can handle being little if I get results like that.” Bek hummed thoughtfully as he was the one to pick up Horus’ hand and pressed them together like Horus had done before. 

“Oh, I’ll make sure of it my little love.” Horus lifted himself up a bit in order to kiss his love once again, quite pleased with the results of his idea. 

“Don’t look so smug,” Bek muttered against Horus’ lips before allowing the God to kill him fully.


End file.
